everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
ShadowSpirit020/Live Sandbox
Here are the things for my upcoming characters. Upcoming Characters Royals None, yay! Roybels Charlotte Josephine "CJ" Hook, daughter of Captain Hook * CJ is very iffy about her destiny. * She really wants to make her father proud, but also wants to follow her own path. * While she is iffy about becoming the next Captain Hook, she does want to continue the Pirate of her family. * She is very outgoing and friendly, which makes it easy for her to make friends, though some are unsure since she is the daughter of Captain Hook. * Protective of family, especially her baby brother, Jaiden Hook. ** Coming Soon CJ's name was inspired by the Disney Descendants' CJ Hook but is nothing like that characters. Rebels None. Yay! Next Generation Royals *'Olivia "Livy" Merrick-Lupei', daughter of Meghan Merrick and Livia Lupei ** Wolf/Human hybrid ** Destined to be a Knight ** Can transform into a wolf-like Mama Livia *'Jia-Li Hua', daughter of Xiao-Li Hua and Galatea Charming ** Destined to be the next Mulan. *'Dusk Efiáltis-Ivashov', son of Blake Von Dark/Vitali Ivashov and Ivy Efiáltis **Destined to be the next God of Nightmares **Very close to twin sister Zalira **Very into powers of nightmares and magic **Cousin of Hecate von Dark *'Zalira Efiáltis-Ivashov', daughter of Blake Von Dark/Vitali Ivashov and Ivy Efiáltis ** Close to cousin Hecate von Dark ** Very much into dark powers and magic. ** Huge Daddy's Girl. Rebels *'Mikayla Charming', daughter of Liam Charming and Zoey Charming ** Twin Sister of Devon Charming ** Longs for adventures Roybels Neutrals *Grayson Charming, son of Adelaide Charming and Unknown ** Quiet keeps to self. ** Doesn't know what he wants to do in the future ** Close to cousin Jia-Li Hua. *Roxy Charming, daughter of Cayden Charming and Audrey Charming ** Doesn't care for "destinies" ** Dreams to be the best dancer in the world *Carine "Cari" Charming, daughter of Tyler Charming and Beauty Bonjour ** Wants to be the best skateboarder in the world. ** Doesn't care about Alignment. ** Close to cousin Roxy. Fanfiction Working On [https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505319/chapters/30973584 Sweets and Tasty Charming]:''' Turning a Private RP between me and my dear WiseUnicorn into a FULL-LENGTH STORY! If you want to comment, but have no account, I'm afraid you have to, or just send me a Message on my Board or Discord to tell me what you think! The story is for Wise and hopes she feels better! Planning Stage '''Parent's Day: Its Parents Day! Meaning the Fairy Tale Kids' parents are coming to Ever After! While it seems all hexiciting, one student is nervous: Fay Fairer is extremely nervous because of her Fairy Friends. Also during this time, Destiny and her girlfriend Scarlet Anne d'Herblay try to get her brother Snow and Jasper together (after seeing them jump around each other for a year). {Still Year 3} Unexpected Changes: '''Set a year after the Fairy Tale/Mythos Kids Graduate from Ever After High. Jasper learns of a secret that can either tear and Snow apart or brings them closer. Terrified and afraid, Jasper returns to her home of Japan, leading her friends to follow her. '''Snow's Gift: Three years after learning she has a son and Jasper returning to Ever After, Snow decides to ask the big question to Jasper. No Name: AJ Charming and Dreamy Charming's story: meeting each other, falling for each other, and everything else! Category:Subpages